Große Welt
Große Welt ist das 13. Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Musas Liebe für ihre Mutter. Songtext Deutsch= Es gibt ein Ort, an dem ich bin Wenn ich meine Augen schließ Es ist der Ort wo du und ich uns wiedersehen So wie Schwalben im Flug Sind wir frei dort, wie der Wind Sind deine Finger am Klavier, dass für mich spielt. Wenn's manchmal schwer ist Zu Glaube, kommst du Du gibst mir Kraft, und sagst Du weißt, dass ich das schaff ... oh Gib jetzt nicht auf Es ist in Ordnung Alles wird gut, halt einfach durch Ein kleines Stück noch Du bist fast da Wo dein Traum wahr wird, und es wird hell Ich fühl wie sie mich sanft umarmt, die große Welt Wie ich mich geb' Und wie ich leb' Ich glaub' das habe ich von dir Sag hörst du, wenn ich vor dir sing Im Paradies Ich bin so froh, dass du in meinem Leben warst Ich weiß ich bin jetzt stark Ich folge meinem Traum ... ich Gib jetzt nicht auf Es ist in Ordnung Alles wird gut, halt einfach durch Ein kleines Stück noch Du bist fast da Wo dein Traum wahr wird, und es wird hell Ich fühl wie sie mich sanft umarmt, die große Welt |-| Englisch= There's a place where I can go every time I close my eyes It's the place where you and I can meet again Just like birds in the sky, simply carried by the wind Are your fingers on the keys you're playin' for me? When things get tough and it's hard to believe I hear you say be strong, I know you're halfway there So don't give up now, everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world. The way I look my loveful life, guess I've got it all from you And can hear me sing my song from paradise? I am so grateful I had you in my life I know I can be strong I'm followin' my dreams So I won't give up now everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world |-| Italienisch= Se chiudo gli occhi sei qui Proprio qui vicino a me Ho bisogno di parlare un pò con te Dici "ora sono qui Smetti di pensare" Poi ti siedi e suoni un pò per me Dimmi che un giorno io ce la farò Sai non è facile Restare sempre in piedi e andare avanti Senza voltarsi Davanti a me Vedo i miei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E volerò All'orizzonte vedo già il mio domani Tu sei parte di me A volte ti assomiglio un pò La tua musica è la mia Suono per te Il tuo ricordo indelebile sarà La dolce melodia Che mi accompagnerà E andrò sempre avanti Senza voltarmi Davanti a me Tutti quei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E mi vedrai Volare in alto perchè ora è già Domani Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:The Big World